


Fuck You, I ain't Sweet

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [115]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gallavich, Late Night Calls, M/M, Snapchat, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> ian and mick unable to sleep at 4am and sending cute snapchats to each other pls</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, I ain't Sweet

Mickey sighed, rolling over in the bed that was too big for just him - he never really noticed how big this bed was before.

Ian was at his own place for the night, something about dealing with Frank and then Debbie had this thing on, plus Mickey was on Yev duty for the night because Lana was going out.

He didn't like it but she worked all day and could use some time to do her own thing after nine straight hours of getting ploughed.

He sighed again and rolled onto his back, reaching over to grab his phone. He opened up his snapchat - an app Ian had been trying to show him how to work for about a week.

He pretty much has it down, he just likes the way Ian gets when he's trying to teach him.

He snapped a picture of himself with a stupid face on, it was dark and you could hardly see him but there was a little light from the window, enough to know who it was anyway.

_**u still doing family shit** _

He hit send and dropped the phone on his chest while he waited. A few moments later he heard the little 'pip' sound.

He opened the snap to see a picture of Ian lying in bed with his eyes closed.

**_trying to sleep mick_ **

Mickey scoffed and held up his middle finger to the camera.

**_fuck off, why you there again_ **

Ian sent another, this time with his eyes open.

_**family shit**  _ **;p**

Mickey rolled onto his stomach and shot a close up of his forehead and blue eyes.

**_come over, bored_ **

It was a little longer before Ian replied, this time him sitting up in bed with his hair all spikey.

**_your always bored w/out me_ **

Mickey scoffed, a little smile playing on his lips, snapping a quick picture and sending it without a caption.

Ian sent another one, pretty much the same but with a little more light and a little more smile.

**_you look nice_ **

Mickey's next picture was just of the room.

**_fuck you im sleeping_ **

Ian's smile was much bigger this time.

**_no your not :)_ **

Mickey turned the camera back to himself and put his hand behind his head.

**_cuz your not here_ **

Ian sent a quick video snap this time, his voice all tired and croaky.

_"Don't think I've ever heard you say anything that sweet before Mick."_

Mickey sent one back.

_"Fuck you, I ain't sweet."_

Mickey waited until almost two minutes had passed before Ian was calling his phone.

"What you calling for it's like four in the morning," Mickey said.

"Oh yeah, calling is unacceptable but sending ridiculous pictures is totally fine," he said sleepily.

"Shut up, come the fuck over," Mickey said.

"I'll come over later, after I get some more sleep," Ian said.

"Well what you doing up if you need more sleep?"

"Because I can't sleep, that's why," Ian said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, miss having you all curled up next to me," he said quietly and Mickey just scoffed.

"Don't be such a cutesy asshole," he said.

"Plus I miss your snoring, it's kind of like calming ocean sounds," he said and Mickey grunted.

"Only you could come out with bullshit like that," Mickey said with a smile.

"I'll come over soon okay?" Ian said.

"Yeah fine, I hope _you_ get some sleep because I sure won't," Mickey grumbled.

"Why?"

"Baby's up every fucking hour, fucking wife's still out and Mandy wont ever wake the fuck up," he said.

Ian chuckled, "See you soon, I lo-"

"Don't make this some sappy ass goodnight shit," Mickey said.

"Fine, night Mick," Ian said and hung up.

As Mickey lay back, trying to get to sleep for the thousandth time. His phone made a 'pip' and he checked it, a video message from Ian.

_"I love you Mickey,"_ he said with his stupid sleepy grin.

Mickey rolled his eyes but he smiled, taking a picture of himself and sending it, no text but a single emoji heart.

Ian's smile in the next picture was just plain ridiculous.


End file.
